


3, 2, 1: Action

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Kink, M/M, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, jongminkey, prompt, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Prompt: “Jonghyun wants to make a sex video with Minho and Key randomly and upload it on porn hub.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, that was fun lol. Thank you to the friend who gave it to me. I hope you like it. Enjoy ^^

Jonghyun pouted, his thick lips flattening together as his eyes softened. He kicked his feet behind him one at a time, holding his chin in his palms as he watched Minho choose _One Punch Man_ over him. Minho peaked at him over the book, just to smirk when he saw his attempt at a puppy dog expression. Forever barking at Kibum’s door to be let in. Demanding all the attention and sympathy possible from Minho when Key pushed him away. Jonghyun was already a puppy in his eyes. He was even worse than Comme des and Garcons! It didn’t take a cheap mimic for Minho to think so. However, the favor he was asking was surely going to take more than that.

                A torrent of water pounded on the tiles of the bathtub as Kibum showered. It was killing Jonghyun to picture the stream rolling over his slim shoulders, down into the arch of his back, and further down to his favorite places. He rolled onto his back and groaned aloud. Minho kicked him and he yelped as he fell to the floor.

“Go home.” Huffed Minho, still very much engrossed in his manga.

Jonghyun climbed to his feet and frowned at the man lying comfortably in Kibum’s bed. It was upgraded to a bigger one now that Minho moved into the apartment, which for the longest time made him feel bitter. Now nothing turned him on more than the thought of himself being crushed between their bodies. That’s when it hit him; wouldn’t it be the best if he had a memento of those magical moments? So with camera in hand, he came over and proposed a threesome with the intention of it being uploaded later on Pornhub for all the world to see.

Minho’s patience was wearing thin. It was the third time Jonghyun brought his camera with him for a visit and begged them to film, just to be turned down. This time was no different. Minho trusted him enough to try his first idea; sharing Kibum, who was more than happy to oblige. Indulging Key was his life purpose after all. If anything, the experience turned out a lot better than he ever expected. Jonghyun showed him things he never imagined learning that set his body ablaze. Kibum was so willingly subjected to it all that it was the most addictively indescribable thing he’d ever seen.

Just remembering their last escapade was making him shiver, but he wouldn’t let Jonghyun see that. As long as he had that damned camera in hand, Minho would deny him everything. He finally stopped reading and sat the book down on the bed beside him.

“Jonghyun.” He scolded.

“Minho.” He whined. “Come on. Take a little risk. Help me convince Kibum. Please? I can even blur out the faces during editing.”

“Hell…no.” Minho denied flatly. “Just give up, go home, and jerk off to a memory like normal people do. I’ll never let it happen again if you keep on asking me for this. You’ll never step foot in this apartment again.”

“As if you could.” Jonghyun scoffed confidently.

Minho sat up and glared at him. Jonghyun shimmied out of his pants, all of his business dangling there for him to see. He brought his hands up to either side of his neck then trailed them down his bare chest. He licked his top lip then sucked the bottom one as his hands stroked up and down his abdomen. Minho gulped. Damn did he know how to get to him.   

“You wouldn’t _really_ kick me out would you?”

Minho got up from the bed and approached him. He yanked his hands away and pulled him to him, immediately crashing into his lips.

“I hate you.” Minho said against his lips.

“I know.” Jonghyun replied, kissing him back.

They pushed together, hands desperate to find some stability around each other’s shoulders. It was always a competition between the two. Sports, exercise, and even sex. Both hated to lose and neither admitted it when they did. Jonghyun just so _happened_ to be half naked while Minho was thinking about sexy things. Minho just _happened_ to be lying there while Jonghyun was getting horny dreaming about being filmed.

Either way they found their way on the bed, Minho grinding his pelvis down between Jonghyun’s thighs and Jonghyun hating the fact that his pants were still on. He pushed at his waistband to urge him to remove them, but Minho resisted. He broke the kiss and stared down at him breathlessly.

“What?” Jonghyun asked as he leaned his head up to peck his neck. Minho closed his eyes and his mouth hung open as bits of his skin were sucked between his hot lips. He felt himself grow stiff against him, and he heard Jonghyun chuckle because he felt it too.

“I just wanted you to know that this won’t convince me.”

Jonghyun let his head fall back onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” He demanded in a husky voice that made him tremble.

                The moment their lips met in another heated kiss they were lost. The conversation didn’t matter anymore nor did Jonghyun’s request. All that mattered now was their temperatures rising, their bodies blending and the eagerness in their groins that was growing by the minute. So much for denying him everything.

                Needless to say that Kibum felt abandoned when he came out of the bathroom. He felt just as discarded as Minho’s manga that was pushed to the floor during their frolicking. He glanced over at Jonghyun’s discarded jeans and spotted his camcorder. Then he looked back at the men fumbling and panting together on his bed. A grin graced his lips. Key walked over and picked up the camera, then sat himself comfortably in a chair that sat in the corner of his room.  

                Jonghyun moaned, shuddering as the fingers probing him were taken out and left him feeling empty while Minho’s mouth slipped off his cock. Minho reached down, feeling along the side of the bed. He found the bottle of lube tucked under the mattress, then slathered on a fistful it and readied himself at the spot he had prepared. Kibum coughed and he froze, slowly glancing over at the sound that came from the corner of the room. Jonghyun gaped bug-eyed at Kibum holding his camera.

“Oh no, don’t mind me.” Key smiled and stood up to get a better angle behind Minho, tilting it to get a good shot of Jonghyun.

“Wait.” Jonghyun panicked.

Minho pushed the back of his thighs so that his legs were spread wider apart. Key urged him to press further until his knees were almost on either side of his head. Jonghyun whimpered as Minho rubbed the head of his dick between his cheeks and prepared to enter him.

“Well Jonghyun,” Minho grinned devilishly. “This should teach you to be careful what you wish for.”

“Don’t worry though.” Kibum added, hiding behind the camera with a crooked smile. “You’ll be a sensation.”

**END**


End file.
